The Book of X
by soulripper13
Summary: this story takes place in universe of the episode Masked retreiver:after Uniqua returns a book to the libary not knowing it's a spell book needed to prevent a demon from spawning X comes to life to Complete another ritual and gaining control over the gang
1. Uniqua's Mission

It was another night in California as the sun went over a desert town as librarian Uniqua was working checking her inventory as she walked to a book shelf checking boxes off on her clipboard as she reached a box uncheck titled "_The Book of X_" as she finished she went to her desk checking the checkout dates shocked at seeing it was overdue

she carefully looked around seeing no one as she pressed a stamp pad in a complex pattern as it slid on the floor as she walked down a secret passageway. Uniqua wasn't any Liberian, she was also a masked retriever, no one knew who the masked retriever was rumor had it when a library book was overdue he would show up and it would disappear the rumor refers to the masked retriever as a he because no one would ever suspect Uniqua

In her secret cave she took off her dress changing into a black shirt and pants complete with a cape a black fedora a mask over her eyes and a belt buckle which doubled as a stamp as she got on her horse "Tornado" riding off after she checked the list

"The Book of X was checked out last by a man named Erik Garlic who was interested in dark arts" Uniqua read as she and tornado snuck up on a hill as she got off Tornado sneaking up to a hut seeing Ace holding a knife up to some animal tied up

"Hey Erik what you are up to now"

A man said looking at him

"I told you Locust I'm sacrificing this wolf to the gods as a token for mercy"

Erik said lowering the blade

"Erik that wolf is dead"

Locust said

"I know its dead, considering the fact it's gutted and doesn't have a head"

Erik said running through the body chanting some magic chant

"Locust, get me the 5th book of X"

Erik said as Locust walked to the table seeing the book was gone with a black check mark on the table

"Erik we have a problem, it's gone"

Locust said

"What if we don't do the spell by midnight we're screwed find it"

Erik said


	2. X Awakening

Uniqua was riding back to library holding the book as she felt weird; it felt like the book as breathing as Uniqua ignored it

"Must be the wind"

Uniqua said slipping in a secret passage changing into her normal clothes as she put the book back on the shelf seeing the cover was made of dark red leather

"Mission accomplished, that was almost too easy"

Uniqua said walking to the clipboard checking off the box leaving

**A couple hours after Uniqua left**: The library started shaking as the book of X flew off the shelf crashing into a lamp catching of fire as the leathery cover melted as the book flew open the words and the page turning from ink to blood as the rose off the pages forming together into the shape of a man (if you could call him that) as he picked up the book closing it as all the burn marks disappeared as he walked to the door knowing it was locked he walked through (yes literally through) the door as he turned back smiling he smeared his hand on the door leaving a blood stain in the shape of an X as the blood caught on fire as X walked in the alleyway where a punk wearing dark pants a black trench coat jumped in front of him

"Give me your money"

The punk said pulling out a knife

"Give me your clothes"

X said as he picked up the punk he stabbed his shoulder as he pulled out the knife the blade was red hot melting as X let him down outside the alley you could hear a short scream as X walked out looking just like the punk twirling his knife which he reshaped into a more menacing looking blade as he approached a movie theater

"I'm goon need some men and these guys will do"

X said looking at the movie posters which showed Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm St, Scream, Halloween, and Texas chainsaw massacre


	3. Henchmen

X looked at the posters raising his hand to it as the villains spawned out of the posters

"Who the heck are you?"

Freddy Krueger asked

"My name is X and I've summoned you for a purpose you are too find the Book of Light and destroy it for me it is the one thing, the only thing that can destroy me""

X said

"Why should we, what's in it for us

Ghostface asked

"Bargaining is no use but very well I will provide you with more power, new bodys and troops to command"

X said

"And…"

Freddy said

"And nothing, you belong to me now"

X said

"We belong to nobody"

Ghostface said as X jammed his hand in Ghostface's chest causing him to bleed

"Then proceed to eternal suffering"

X said

"No…Oww. Wait… We accept you terms…We accept"

Ghostface said as X let go of him as the changed

Ghostface's costume became muddy and grayish as his mask cracked up as his became semi transparent

"Behold Ghostface your armada"

X said as 2 Ghostfaces popped out of the earth dressed as Scarecrows one carrying a scythe the other a pitchfork

Freddy started screaming as his skin started burning even more as the flames settled his was wearing a black trench coat a black fedora and his glove was a robotic hand

"Behold Krueger, The Dream demons"

Ghostface said as three lizard-like creatures wearing loincloths stood in front of him as X gave each of them an upgrade

"This is your target the holder of the Book of light"

X said holding up a picture of Don Austin as they killers looked at it

"We will rip him apart and anyone else who gets in our way"

Ghostface said hovering flying threw the ground as the rest of the killer fallowed him

"I'll catch up with them soon I have some unattended business"

X said disappearing

"How does he do that?"

Freddy asked

"I don't know"

Ghostface said but let's not waste time

Ghostface flew away as the group split up


	4. interogation

**Don Austin's house-5:15 A.M**:

Pablo and Tyrone were on guard duty blocking the closed Iron Gate as Tyro ne saw Don Austin's car diving to the gate . Tyrone looked over to see Pablo fast sleep snoring

"Pablo wake up"

Tyrone said shaking Pablo as Austin Drove up

"Good Morning Don Austin"

Tyrone said while Pablo was till yawning

"Pablo, if you fall asleep on the job like that again don't bother showing up, I'm going into town to get some supplies"

Austin said as Tyrone and Pablo opened the gate as Austin left driving into town as they closed to gate behind him as Pablo fell back asleep

"Go ahead sleep Pablo I'll wake you before Don Austin gets back but I get fired it's your fault"

Tyrone said as Pablo nodded a couple hours later Tyrone saw someone walking up to the gate thinking it was Austin he shook Pablo as the figure walked up revealed to be a cloaked man wearing a cracked up mask

"Where is Don Austin?"

Ghostface asked as Pablo replied

"He's getting som…"

He said as Tyrone covered his mouth

"Who wants to know?"

Tyrone asked

"Someone who is very impatient"

Ghostface said as the 2 scarecrows popped out right behind him

"Now I'll give you another chance, where is Don Austin?"

Ghostface asked as one of the scarecrow pinned Pablo on the ground holding the pitchfork up to his neck

"He's in town, Please don't hurt him"

Tyrone said

"Good, where in town?"

Ghostface asked

"We don't know he said he was going into town to get supplies he never where he was going"

Tyrone said as the other scarecrow pinned Tyrone holding a scythe to his head

"We seriously don't know"

Tyrone said as Ghostface called of the scarecrows

"If I find out that you two are lying to me, you will be sorry"

Ghostface said vanishing with the scarecrows

"Who was that guy, and what was with his burlap friends?"

Pablo asked

"I don't know but we need help, who could help us"

Tyrone said

"The masked retriever no one beats him"

Pablo said smiling

"The Masked Retriever; are you serious, he can't help plus he only shows up when a library book is overdue"

Tyrone said as he sat down


	5. JasonX

**Town square general store 7:00 A.M.**:

Don Austin got out of his carriage walking into the General store seeing Tasha behind the counter as Austin was looking around he Tasha and Uniqua were the only ones in the store

"Business must be slow today"

Austin said looking through the barrel of canes pulling one out at a time inspecting for scratches or other damage picking up a top at putting in on is head walking to the counter

"One pound of glazed ham and one pound of cheddar"

Austin said as Tasha opened a cabinet

"Right away Don Austin"

She said bring him a block and a cut of ham as he handed her $50 for the cheese ham hat and cane as e walked out seeing Uniqua look at the locks

"Why are you looking at the locks?"

Austin asked as she jumped not seeing him

"Oh Buenos Dias Don Austin I'm getting a lock because my library got broken into last night"

Uniqua said

"I went by the library this morning I didn't look broken into"

Austin said

"Well one of the books was missing so I'm getting a lock just to be safe"

Uniqua said

"I you want I could lend you one of my guards"

Austin said

"You would really do that for me Don Austin"

Uniqua said

"Sure for just $5 a day"

Austin said

"well it's cheaper than these locks"

Uniqua said putting it back on the shelf

"Deal"

She responded shaking his hand as a chair went flying through the store window

"Now who the hell that, There gonna have to pay for it"

Tasha said as JasonX broke down the Store door scanning the area looking dead eyed at Austin as he charged him as Uniqua pushed him out of the way as JasonX crashed into a bunch of tools Austin realized Uniqua landed right on top of him (mildly blushing) as he quickly pushed her off A JasonX picked up a machete as it upgraded in his hand turning into a laser-shaped machete as he charged him as Austin ran to is carriage

"Uniqua, Tasha hurry"

Austin said as they got in as he drove off of JasonX shook is hands in anger

As Freddy approached im

"Voorhees you mindless blob we're supposed to get the book of Light, X said nothing about killing unless it's needed"

Krueger said as JasonX raised his Machete at Krueger as he felt a shock seeing X behind him


	6. Faces Meet

**On the road: **Austin drove up to his mansion seeing Pablo and Tyrone all dirty and sweaty

"There betted be a reason the condition of your uniforms or the two of you are fired"

Austin said getting out of the carriage

"Don Austin three men were looking for you"

Tyrone said as Austin noticed the holes on Pablo's Uniform

"What did they look like?"

Don Austin asked

"one was dressed in a black cloak with a grayish cracked up mask the other two were wearing straw cloaks"

Pablo said

"Actually it's burlap"

A voice said as they turned seeing Ghostface

"Don't fret were not gonna hurt you unless we have to, where is the book of light?"

X asked in a demanding tone

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Austin said

"Yes you do a white with golden corners and writing according the legends your descendents held it and used it to trap me in this, my own spell-book"

X said throwing the book of X at them as they looked at it the book flew back to X as he caught it

"I don't have it I've never seen it plus a lot of books get donated to the town library"

Austin said

"It must be in the Town Library, Lizards retrieve it"

Freddy commanded the three Dream Lizards as they burrowed in the earth

"X since they're getting the book what do we do with 5"

Freddy asked grinning

"They are no use to but don't kill them …yet I want to them to be alive as they watch this world suffer"

X said

"Can't we at least kill one of them now?"

Freddy asked as Leatherface waved his chainsaw in a maniacal way

"Fine you can kill the librarian but keep the rest alive"

X said as Leatherface started his chainsaw and UberJason pulled out the laser machete as they turned to the group noting Uniqua was gone

"Where did the pink one go?"

Ghostface said confused

"No matter you can kill the holder"

X said grabbing Austin and throwing his towards the two scarecrows as they held him in a lock


	7. The Unmasked Retriever

"Put him down"

A voice said as X turned seeing Uniqua dressed in her "Masked Retriever" outfit on the roof of Don Austin's house (how she got up there and changed in short time who knows)as the 4 Backyardigans gasped

"Who dares to command X"

X said as the scarecrows threw Austin on the ground

"Me, the Masked Retriever"

Uniqua said as the scarecrows raised their weapons at Uniqua

"Boy, you have a lot of nerve bringing skin to a blade fight"

Freddy said

As the scarecrow charged her she jumped up the roof of the 1'st story landing in a truck of hay getting out as the Scythe Scarecrow swung it's Scythe as Uniqua kicked off its head as it dropped the Scythe searching for its head placing it back on picking up the scythe as Uniqua Grabbed it throwing it in the air as she ran around jumping kicking UberJason in the face causing his metal mask to fall off exposing a rotten, decaying face (how Uniqua can do this also unknown) as she picked up mask looking at UberJason

"Ewww. you're hideous, no wonder you wear this"

Uniqua said in disgust throwing the mask back to him as he put it on she grabbed his Laser machete noticing one of the scarecrows was running to her she threw the laser-blade through its chest setting it on fire as it's ran around in a silent panic jumping in a lake

"That's enough, soldiers retreat we'll deal with them later"

X said as they all vanished

"Oh my god dude you kicked ass"

Tyrone said walking up to the retriever

"Thanks, I think"

Uniqua said confused if he was complementing her skills or insulting her calling her a guy and using the word ass

"How did he know we needed help?"

Austin asked

"Who cares, that boy's one tough hombre"

Pablo said

"Please, don't call me that, I'm a lady"

Uniqua said annoyed untying her mask as everyone gasped

"What the Uniqua, You're the Masked Retriever!"

Austin replied

"Isn't it obvious?"

She said as they shook their heads

"Just one question"

Tasha asked

"Yeah fire away"

Uniqua said taking off her hat

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Tasha asked

"You don't think I spend all day cooped up in that library"

Uniqua replied smiling


	8. A Little Game

As Uniqua changed into her regular clothes she went inside with the rest of the group

"I guess I won't need this anymore"

Uniqua said holding up her mask as the house phone rang as Austin picked it up

"Hello, this is Don Austin"

Austin said as Ghostface responded Austin not realizing it was him

"May I speak to the town librarian please?"

Ghostface asked as Austin handed the phone to Uniqua

"It's for you"

Austin said as Uniqua took the phone walking into the hallway

"Hello"

Uniqua said

"Hello, who is this?"

Ghostface asked

"The town librarian, why do you need to know my name?"

Uniqua asked

"Because I wanna know who I'm lookin' at"

Ghostface said

"Excuse me'

Uniqua said

"I want to know who I'm talking to"

Ghostface said covering what he said

"I'm hanging up now"

Uniqua said as Ghostface cut her off

"You hang up on me I'll dig a knife in your neck until I fell bone"

Ghostface said sinisterly laughing

"Is this some sick joke!"

Uniqua asked angry

"More of a game really, I ask you a couple questions get them right you live get one wrong you die, Name Leatherface's weapon"

Ghostface said

"Chainsaw"

Uniqua replied

"What actor played Freddy Krueger in Nightmare on Elm St?"

Ghostface asked

"Robert Englund"

Uniqua asked

"Who played Jason Voorhees as the killer first in Friday 13th?"

Ghostface asked

"I don't know that!"

Uniqua said

"It was Steve Daskawisz in part 2"

Ghostface said as Uniqua heard a blade unsheathing

"Please give me one more question"

Uniqua said

"Fine, one question, Where is the Book of Light? , I know it was donated to the town library"

Ghostface said

"I don't have it"

Uniqua said

"That's a wrong answer"

Ghostface said

"No it's not you don't even know where it is how would you know if I was telling the truth or lying, how would I know the answer?"

Uniqua asked

"You're not supposed to"

Ghostface said as Uniqua felt a hand tapping on her shoulder as she saw Ghostface walking through the wall pulling out a knife


	9. Hostage

As Ghostface chased Uniqua she ran into the hallway with Ghostface chasing her as she looked behind her as he was gone as she crashing into the rest of the group as they looked at her

"Uniqua what happened?"

Austin asked as she held up the phone

"Ghostface was in the house"

She said as Ghostface showed up behind her in a split second as the lights went out

"Hey something just brushed up against my leg"

Austin said

"Something brushed up my leg"

Tyrone said

"I keep brushing against these things that feel like legs"

Pablo said as the lights turned back on as the group realized there was only four of them

"Where is Uniqua?"

Pablo asked as the TV turned on showing X

"Salutations, if you're watching me, look outside"

X said as they turned seeing Uniqua tied up to an electric chair as Tyrone opened the door

"I wouldn't do that I were you"

X said as he closed the door

"If you make one attempt to rescue her I'll throw the switch right now"

X said turning the dial to 1 as he pushed a button mildly shocking Uniqua as he turned the dial to 12, the highest setting

"Now where is the book of light?"

X asked demanding

"we don't know, if we did why wouldn't we tell you"

Tyrone said as X's phone rang

"this'd better be good"

X said

"The lizards think they found it at the library, what is your order?"

Freddy asked

"Tell them to tear the place apart and burn it to the grounds until they find it"

X said

"If those are you're orders"

Freddy said hanging up as X stepped out the TV right behind Uniqua

"You're coming with me"

X said picking up Uniqua still tied up as the two of them vanished

"Oh my god, we have to rescue Uniqua"

Tyrone said

"How can we rescue her?"

Tasha asked

" I don't know but she would the same for any of us"

Austin said as other three nodded

"For Uniqua all four of them said getting in Austin's carriage

"We have to get to the library and quick"

Austin said starting the car as the engine wouldn't start as the pitchfork scarecrow jumped on the windshield holding the engine with all the cords cut as he vanished

"You son of a bitch, well I guess were on foot"


	10. Tratior

**At the Library**: Freddy and the Lizards were digging throw burnt and charred up remains of the library as Freddy pulled out a white book

"How come the Book of Light of Light hasn't been burned?"

Freddy asked

"It's charmed only good magic can destroy it, X doesn't know that so we'll have to tell him when we give him the book"

One of the lizards said

"What, I found it; the book should belong to me"

Freddy said

"But remember, we belong to X"

The other lizard said

As the two lizards looked back to see Freddy was gone as he teleported on a hill

"X, my master, with this I can make you my slave"

Freddy said as he felt a hand tapping on his shoulder seeing X dragging Uniqua

"I really hope you didn't hear that"

Freddy said in a tone of fear

"I did, every word of it"

X said as his hand turned into a blade charging Freddy as Krueger blocked the blow with the book shocking X

"I thought you would know the book can only be destroyed by good magic"

Freddy said reading a spell entrapping X in a Metal layer of skin as he froze in place

"You…traitor…"

X said freezing

"I'm in charge now and my first matter of business is to kill off the whole town, and I'll start with you"

Freddy said pointing to the half conscious Uniqua as he read from the book is skin became more red and spiky as he gained more power

"I could get used to this"

Freddy said as the book shot a ball of energy hitting Uniqua in the chest as she fell over rolling downhill into a haystack as Freddy picked up the Book of X powering himself with it as he dropped the Book of Light knowing X's book was much more powerful as he threw the book of light down the hill as hard as he could

"Let's see anyone stop me now"

Freddy said teleporting as the Book of Light landed next to Uniqua as she opened it not being able to read the words they shot out a white light healing her wounds


	11. Wallow

As Uniqua's wounds healed a ball of energy shot out of the book of light forming into a girl

"Who are you?"

Uniqua asked slowly healing

"Mist, the guardian of the book of Light, I'm here to help you defeat X"

Mist said looking at Uniqua as she pointed to the lump of metal that was once X

"Well Mist you're late X has been destroyed his book taken"

Uniqua said as Mist walked up the metal lump as the metal rusted and broke

"X what is the meaning off this?"

Mist asked

"Sis, where am I what happened?"

X asked in some sort of confusion"

"You tried to kill me"

Uniqua said as X looked at her

"Do I even know you?"

X said confused

"Wallow, where is X?"

Mist asked

"I don't know maybe when that Krueger fellow used his book it possessed him"

X said

"Wallow?"

Uniqua said confused

"His real name"

Mist said giving her brother a hug

"So that's not X and he's not a bad guy?"

Uniqua said confused

"No X possessed him when he was dragged in his spell-book"

Mist said

"Well maybe we can use this "

Uniqua said formulating a plan

"How"

Wallow asked

"Those killers don't know Wallow they could still think he's X"

Uniqua said

"No they can tell, If X summoned them they can tell the difference between the real X and an imposter no matter what X looks like they know who he is"

Wallow said as the rest of the group rode up one a wooden cart pulled by a mule going slow as they jumped out

"Uniqua, you're OK"

Austin said as Tyrone raised a dagger at Wallow

"Tyrone, He's on our side now"

Uniqua said as Tyrone lowered his blade

"Why the sudden change of Heart X"

Tyrone said

"I'm Wallow, X was living inside me but he left my body he's probley in that brunt clawed guy who stole his book"

Wallow said

"Freddy?"

Austin said confused


	12. Now Die

As the group went back to the town they noticed the whole town was destroyed as they walked up to town square seeing Freddy

"Krueger put down the book"

Tyrone yelled as he opened it

"I don't think so"

Freddy replied

"Please Krueger, you can't handle the power of X's book, no one can"

Mist said as Freddy shot a ball of fire setting Mist's robe on fire as she shot out a white bolt giving Uniqua her powers as Freddy opened the book as the pages formed a demonic eye staring at Krueger as it turned red

"Now prepare to die"

Freddy said to the group as the book started turning red melting as it set Krueger on blaze as all the flesh burned right off his bones killing him as his skeleton fell over into dust.

Next the other killers started attacking the group as the captured the group

"Now do yourselves a favor and just give up"

Ghostface said as they group as tied up

"OK"

Pablo responded slowly in fear

"Never!"

Uniqua replied

"Does my decision affect if I live or not?"

Austin asked

"No, I kill you anyways"

Ghostface replied

"I'm with her"

Austin said turning to Uniqua as Ghostface walked up to them as UberJason grabbed Uniqua holding her in an arm-lock

"You are one feisty little bitch"

Ghostface said pulling out his knife grabbing Uniqua rubbing it on her chest as she turned and slipped out of Jason's grip but Ghostface's Knife left a cut in her side as it ripped off her dress walking to her looking very mad

"Now… Die!"

Ghostface replied stabbing the knife at Uniqua as she closed her eyes in fear opening them again she realized she wasn't in Viejo California but lying in a bush in her backyard

"Whew, it was just a bad dream"

Uniqua said as she noticed her clothes were gone as there was a wound on her side

"Or was it"

Uniqua replied


End file.
